cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hilotress
Nation Information Hilotress is a growing, developing, and old nation at 191 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Hilotress work diligently to produce Cattle and Furs as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Hilotress has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Hilotress allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Hilotress believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Hilotress will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. National Symbols The Coat of Arms The Coat of Arms of Hilotress is that of the ruling Moss family. The coast of arms is in the shape of a shield. In the center is depicted dragon which also represents the royal family. The crest is the Royal Crown which is is supported by with a lion and a unicorn which also represents the Emperor and the Empress respectively. The family motto is "Neither Covert or Fear." The National Animal The national animal of Hilotress is the lion. It is a protected species and is represented on the Coat of Arms of the royal family. Government and Politics Hilotress is a constitutional monarchy with with His Imperial Majesty Emperor Randi I as the head of state, and the Honorable Hailey Of Runster as the head of the government, or Prime Minister. Hilotress has a parliamentary government as outlined by the Constitution of 1896. The Parliament of Hilotress is the ultimate legislative authority in Hilotress. It is a unicameral legislature with one member (MP) elected from each of the nation's constituencies for a five year term. All bills passed by Parliament must receive Imperial approval before becoming law. The Monarchy The Monarchy of Hilotress has existed since ancient times, but the current role of the sovereign as a constitutional monarch is outlined in the Constitution of 1896. The current monarch is His Imperial Majesty Randi I, who has reigned since 2 February 2009. He is a member of the Imperial House of Moss which has ruled Hilotress since the late 17th century. The Monarch is the nation's head of state. While the Prime Minister and the cabinet exercise executive authority on his or when appropriate her behalf, the Monarch still maintains a great deal of authority, known as the Royal Prerogative. The Royal Prerogative includes the powers to: *appoint and dismiss all ministers *dissolve Parliament and call for elections (a ceremonial role) *approve or veto all bills passed by Parliament *regulate the civil service *direct the actions of the military as commander in chief of the Armed Forces *negotiate treaties, alliances, and international agreements *accredit ambassadors *receive diplomats from foreign states *award dignities and honors *declare emergencies *exercise jurisdiction over numerous Royal foundations of all kinds *appoint Royal Commissions and Officers for any purpose In addition to the Royal Prerogative, the Monarch is deemed the "font of justice"; although the Monarch does not personally rule in judicial cases, judicial functions are performed in his or her name. For instance, prosecutions are brought on the Monarch's behalf, and courts derive their authority from the Crown. The common law holds that the Monarch "can do no wrong"; the Monarch cannot be prosecuted for criminal offences. The Crown Proceedings Act of 1899 allows civil lawsuits against the Crown in its public capacity, but not lawsuits against the Monarch personally. The Monarch also exercises the "prerogative of mercy", which is used to pardon convicted offenders or reduce sentences. The Prime Minister The position of Prime Minister, the head of the government, is chosen by the Monarch from among the members of Parliament for an undefined term of office, as the Monarch may appoint and dismiss Prime Ministers at will. The Prime Minister is then invited to form a government consisting of a cabinet of ministers. Executive authority is exercised by the Prime Minister and the cabinet on behalf of the Monarch. Parliament can, however, force the Monarch to choose a new Prime Minister through a vote of "no confidence", or 2/3 of all members. Upon the casting of such a vote, the Monarch must choose a new Prime Minister who will, in turn, form a new government. The Cabinet The cabinet is appointed and led by the Prime Minister, although all cabinet positions must be approved by the Monarch. The cabinet is composed of the following ministries: International Relations, Justice, Treasury, Defense, Education, Human Services, Trade and Transportation, Labor and Industry, and Agriculture. Foreign Relations Hilotress is a member of The Leagion. Armed Forces Hilotress is a peaceful nation which has adopoted The Legion's position. However, Hilotress does maintain a small military for the purposes of preserving order and defending the country from potential threats. The commander in chief of the Hilotress Imperial Armed Forces is the Emperor, and they are managed by the Ministry of Defense.